I've Missed You
by I'mEdward'sCrazyLunaticGirl
Summary: Takes place in New Moon, six months after Edward left. I suck at summary, but please read and review. one-shot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Twilight Series

_I've Missed You_

Just like any other day, the rain is pouring against the roof of Charlie's old house. My day is being spent locked up in my room while I sulk in the corner with my legs against my chest. He left me, taking every memories I've had of him with every step that he took that night in the forest, six months ago, and yet the hole that he left in my heart is still wide open. The wounds that he had created with every words that he said only get deeper and deeper for every minute that I'm reminded of him. His adoring face haunts my dreams every night, and I wake up during the witching hour screaming and crying for him to come back; Charlie had gotten so used to my screaming, that he doesn't check up on me anymore. My life is worthless without him, and I don't know how could I possibly endure the obstacles that will come along in my existence.

"Bella?" Charlie knocked on my door.

"Yes," I replied with a razor blade in my hand.

"Why don't you come down and eat something?" Charlie asked nervously.

"No thanks, I'm not really hungry." I said without getting up from my corner, still with the blade in my hand.

"Well, if you get hungry later, I bought you soup and a burger from the diner. It's on the table." Charlie said.

"Okay. Thanks dad." I said, and as soon as the last word escaped my mouth, Charlie started to walk away from my door.

With every step that Charlie took, the razor blade came close to contact with my wrist. I don't know what to do anymore, I feel like pain is the only thing that could answer my problems. Charlie had given up on me; he had tried sending me to a therapist, but I stopped going after a day. My friends, well I don't really have friends anymore. People started treating me like I have this four huge walls surrounding me, where no one can see or hear me.

The razor blade is only an inch away from my wrist now, and it's still getting closer. My heart is pounding against my ears, and though it is cold in my room, my jacket is being soaked with my own perspiration. The sharp edge of the razor blade is now against my skin, and I was just about to make a cut when my window suddenly opened.

"Don't do it Bella!" a familiar angelic voice said. The razor blade fell from my hand, and I forced myself to look up from the floor; it was a mistake to do so because he was standing right there.

"W-what a-are y-you doing here?" I asked him as big fat tears began to roll down my face.

"I made a mistake, Bella. It was the biggest mistake I've ever made." he said as he started to walk towards me.

"What mistake? You said you didn't love me, and I don't see anything wrong with that." I said.

"Bella, don't you see it? Those words were lies. I had to say it because I wanted to save you from all the danger that my family and I inflict upon you. Saying those words felt like I was being dragged to hell, and to see that you actually believed me made it all worst." he said, but I remained silent.

"Alice had been having visions about you, and we knew that it was our fault that you are what you are now at this situation. I love you, that's why I came back." he said, and this time, I said something.

"But you said you didn't love me." I said.

"Bella, before my family and I left, how many times did I tell you that you mean the whole world to me? How many times did I tell you that I love you?" he asked, and I was just speechless. The tears that had stopped from rolling down my face, started again, and he reached for my face as he slowly wiped my them away.

"I've missed you so much, Bella. Words cannot describe the pain that I felt when I was away from you." he said.

"I've missed you too." I said as I finally started to cry hysterically.

"Shh...it's okay now. I promise to never leave your side again." he said as he pulled me against his chest. 'Promise' is a big word, and I don't know if he will actually keep this promise, but I'll take my chances.

"I love you, Edward." I said with my face against his chest. I inhaled deeply to get a whiff of his beautiful scent

"I love you too." Edward said, and he kissed my forehead just like how he did before he left.

**Author's Note: I know that this is a bad one, but please read and review.**


End file.
